1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mailboxes and more particularly to a transposable, dual mode mailbox signaling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Signaling devices for rural mailboxes are well known in the art. They serve as a convenient means to alert a rural mail carrier that there is mail to be picked up in a particular box regardless of whether or not he has any pieces to deliver. Likewise, rural residents enjoy an appropriate visible signal to alert them that the mail has been delivered. The visible signaling devices save time and energy as the rural resident does not have to take time for a "wild goose chase" to ascertain whether or not the mail has been or is yet to be delivered.
The typical signal flag or flags usually have an "up" position to indicate to the mail carrier there is mail to be picked up and a "down" position to indicate to the resident that mail has been delivered. In some cases the positions are reversed. These devices operate in any number of ways; for example, manually, gravity fall, spring release, weight release and/or magnets. Common examples of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,870 to Walden who discloses a flag asembly whereby the opening of the door causes a spring-actuated rod projection to contact a flag assembly, thereby causing a rotational movement of the flag to a lowered position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,549 to Getz, Jr., discloses a first side flag which returns to a stored position when the postman opens the door, and a second optional rear flag which raises to notify the homeowner if the mailman has stopped. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,559 to Widham discloses a device, coordinated by two ferromagnetic strips, with a casing receiving a flag with lateral play for movement into a raised "no mail" and a lowered "mail delivered" position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,357 to File discloses a complicated device with a weighted control cord which activates a plate to a visible or non-visible position.
No device is known that is symmetrical on its horizontal axis and therefore transposable, with a dual mode and thereby capable of being attached to either side of the mailbox. Also, no device is known that shows a signal with the option of the intermediate stop or choice of stops.